1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relief engraved doorplate, particularly to a doorplate construction that is applied to doorplate decoration, having wooden relief engraving and resistance to water and fire.
2. Background of the Invention
Wood is one of the essential materials in our daily life. A wide variety of products in our daily use are made of wood, such as tables, chairs, doorplates, window frames, indoor furniture items, and accessories to wooden buildings. Among them, doorplates have been widely used for the construction of room doors and building entrances. To enhance decorative effects, most doorplates are decorated with exquisite engravings that require many working hours and much labor during the manufacturing process. Due to its failure to meet modern standard for productive efficiency, that kind of doorplate has been abandoned by the industry.
The aforementioned conventional wood-carved doorplates made of logwood involve other problems too. They are not suitable for use in a location with high density of moisture. The wooden doorplates could be corroded and damaged after they are exposed directly and extensively to high humidity at places like sauna houses, swimming pools, bathrooms, etc. Moreover, the engraved doors made of logwood have a low combustion point that may contribute to combustion. In case they are installed substantially in public places such as restaurants or hotels, people may find difficulty to escape or the rescue team may have difficulty trying to rescue the people inside, in case of a fire.
Therefore, there has been the introduction of improved models. Plastic boards are used as the material for the formation of decorative patterns on the doorplate. Using the thermoplastic property of plastics, a decorative pattern similar to wood engraving is formed in advance on the plastic plate material, then it is glued to a wooden doorplate to become the decoration on the surface of the doorplate. Yet, to produce such plastic doorplate with embossed decorative patterns, gluing process could not be started until after the wooden doorplate is finished. That requires two processes of working hours and labor, resulting in increased production costs for the doorplate products. Furthermore, in actual application, with the plastic products glued onto a wooden doorplate, the formed plastic patterns could not present the quality tone as seen on engravings on wooden doors. Meanwhile, plastic doorplates have a low tenacity that could easily be affected by ambient temperature changes, such as heated expansion or cooled shrinkage, and could be deformed or become brittle and easily damaged.
Doorplates made of logwood, as described above, require the consumption of large amounts of timber. The result is huge loss of forest resources and devastating consequences to our environment. Doorplates made of plastics could be produced at low costs, but they are not biodegradable once they are broken and dumped in the yard, resulting in piling of junk garbage and environmental problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a type of relief engraved doorplate that has reinforced structural strength and tenacity to resist heated expansion and cooled shrinkage, prevent deformation or damage, and lengthen the service life of the product.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a type of relief engraved doorplate that has extremely tight construction to resist water, humidity and fire, and prevent it from contributing to combustion.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a type of relief engraved doorplate that has a surface displaying superior quality tone with wooden engraved patterns to enhance the value and beauty of the product.
The fourth objective of the invention is to provide a type of relief engraved doorplate that recycles the use of waste materials of coarse wood dust and fine wood powder, for better protection of our environment.
To achieve the above objectives, the invention of relief engraved doorplate comprises an inside plate and at least one pair of outside decorative plates. The inside plate comprises a first Bakelite layer and a second Bakelite layer that are made from coarse wood dust and fine wood powder mixed with glue. The second Bakelite layer tightly enveloping the first Bakelite layer is put in a mold in advance for compression molding, to obtain relief engraved patterns on the top and bottom panels of the inside plate. The outside decorative plate is composed of at least a pair of thin wood plate and water-resistant paper. The water-resistant paper glued to the thin wood plate is put in a mold with a pattern that is opposite to the molding of the inside plate, then subjected to compression molding to obtain a depressed pattern on one side of the outside decorative plate, which is opposite to the relief engraved pattern on the inside plate. Then the plates are mounted onto the top and bottom panels of the inside plate, and subjected to compression molding to tightly combine the inside plates and the outside decorative plates in one unit, to obtain relief engraved patterns on both sides with reinforced structural strength and tenacity to resist water and fire.